


Just Another Night in BFE

by ava_jamison



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night Dean drank too much and Castiel totally misunderstood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night in BFE

"No, Sammy!"

Sam barely looks up from his laptop. “I know we can figure out a way to kill this thing, Dean.”

“We’ve already tried everything.” Dean says, words slurring a little as he glares at Sam and Cas. “Out of options. Screwed. We’re screwed. Completely fucking screwed. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars, everything’s FUBAR.” He slams the empty shot glass down on the counter and grabs his keys. “Don’t wait up, ladies.”

“Dean,” Castiel says, but he shrugs him off and storms out the door into the dark, quiet parking lot.

Stumbling on gravel, Dean wrenches open the car door and “Shit, Cas!” Of _course_ the angel mojos right in front of him, blocking the driver’s seat. “Out of my way, man,” he says, reeling back just a little.

“You’re in no shape to drive, Dean.”

“Yeah?” He shifts on his feet a little, adds a swagger. “Since when did you get to be such an expert on liquor, Cas?”

"I did drink a liquor store, but no, Dean. I’m not an expert on liquor.”

Dean hands tense into fists. “If you fucking say you’re an expert on me, I _will_ punch you.”

When Cas speaks, he can feel the angel's air huff against his face. “Why does it bother you, Dean. Of course I know you.”

“God damn it, Cas!” His breath's coming too fast, chest brushing Cas’s stupid coat with its rise and fall. “It’s not… it’s fucked up having an angel read your mind—”

“I’m not reading your mind, Dean.”

“Acting like you know everything about me, but you don't—” Dean’s knuckles are white where they’re squeezing Cas’s lapels. He knows he’s got the guy too close. It's fucking stupid to fuck with an angel, pushed too hard up against the Impala. Good. Teach Cas a thing or two about personal space. “In my mind and my business and in my fucking _dreams_ , Cas!”

Cas’s voice only gets calmer, more reasonable. “I have only done that when absolutely necess—”

“Shut up, Cas!”

Cas opens his mouth again but Dean does the only thing he can think of to stop the words, shut him up, show him he doesn’t know every fucking thought in Dean Winchester’s head. He kisses him, hard and open-mouthed and wet. Cas makes a weird little whimpering noise because whatever he was going to say got cut off and now his mouth’s filled with Dean’s tongue and he’s… Dean pulls back, looks at those serious blue eyes, which are really filled with what? He can’t tell. Dark circles and wide eyes and he’s just standing there not blinking.

“Dean, what—” he watches Cas’s spit-slick lips form the syllables.

“I don’t know, Cas,” he whispers. Then louder, “Fuck.” He probably owes the guy—ought to make his first kiss something nice—poor guy’s fucking sure never been kissed before, so he shouldn’t be a jerk about it. Cas has his mouth closed this time so Dean just kind of tastes him, then licks, one soft, gentle swipe of his tongue across the seam between his lips.

Cas’s hands flutter at his sides, opening and closing into useless fists and then he moans—just this tiny little sound that makes Dean smile into the kiss. He loosens his hand on Cas’s lapel and brings it to cup his jaw. Cas’s stubble’s rough against his palm but he keeps the hold gentle because Cas is shaking, trembling under him, and he doesn’t want to spook the guy. But hell, he probably already is—shit, he’s freaking himself out, so he stops. What the fuck is wrong with him anyway? It’s not like _this_. Dean takes a deeps shuddery breath while Cas’s eyes bore into him. He can’t take it, so he closes his own eyes, lets his head dip down. He can smell the bourbon on his own breath. “I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean pushes against the car's frame and takes a step back.

“Dean, I…” Cas’s tongue flicks out to lick his lips and Dean, without meaning too, copies the movement. Cas’s face is absolutely unreadable, even though Dean’s used to every one of the guy’s non-expressions.

“Look, I should probably go crash, okay?” Dean says, meaning get shit-faced. Drunk enough, maybe he can forget this happened, blame it on the crazy juice, something… At least he can stop thinking. “And you’ve got holy shit and stuff...” Another step back and his ass is against the open car door. “Don’t know why you didn’t mojo yourself out of this parking lot already.” He turns to go but Cas’s hand is on the car door, blocking his way. “Come on, Cas,” he says, turning his back on the angel, and he can’t help it if it comes out a little like embarrassed begging. “Move your hand.”

“I will.” His voice is low and soft as Cas lifts his other hand and puts it on Dean’s shoulder, right over his mark—Dean’s leather jacket and layers of clothing and it still doesn't matter and sends a shiver through him. Dean hears himself make kind of a little broken sound that he hates as Cas pulls him around to face him again. Dean’s got his eyes squeezed shut, because he just can’t deal. “Cas,” he says, when he finally opens them, his voice hurting his throat. “Let me go.”

Cas tilts his head, squinting at him slightly, his gaze traveling over Dean’s face, taking in his eyes and finally settling on his mouth. “If that’s what you want.” He leans in and presses his lips to Dean’s with a jerky full-body shudder. Dean lets him, just once, soft and tender and warm. “Let’s go inside, Dean.”

Dean nods against the hollow of Cas’s shoulder. “Yeah.”

“See if Sam’s come up with anything.”

Dean nods again. Stands up straight and squares his shoulders. He jerks his chin and Cas moves, letting Dean slam the car door. “Just got to figure out how to bring the fucker down.”

Cas almost smiles at him and follows him inside.


End file.
